


The Sound of Silence : After the date

by Mellica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Deaf Lance (Voltron), Foreplay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance NSFW, Klance au, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica
Summary: The Sound Of Silence is a text comic you can find on instagram on my klance account: @thankyou_klance (ongoing)After a whole year far from home, Keith come back to his hometown. There, he meet again his best friends and try to rebuild his life. This is the reason why he joins the Sign Language club where he will make the acquaintance of Lance, a deaf boy who's got all his attention.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	The Sound of Silence : After the date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So before letting you read, I'm guessing that maybe most of you are there because of my instagram account! I've put the warnings but I repeat myself just in case, this is NSFW content! It was meant to be a bonus part for you to purchase but I really want to be sure first you all see how those bonus parts would work. So please, tell me your feelings about this by commenting here or on instagram! Enjoy your reading ♥

The rain had stopped already but the clouds were still covering the sky making the night fall earlier than it was supposed to be. Lance was still in a daze while walking back home by Keith’s side. The words he had read on his lips were not just simple words, they were feelings, and feelings that he also had toward Keith. If the date was now over, both of them knew that they still had a lot to share and a lot to do. So as soon as they entered Keith’s place before closing the door to cut themselves out of this world and locking up inside their own bubble, their lips naturally found each other before slowly starting to get rid of those raincoat which were covering them up. Lance could feel how greedy Keith was acting as the boy was leading him to his bed without never interrupting their kisses. It was how they wanted to live their love, foolish and spontaneously.

Lance’s gaze was focused on the ceiling. They had lived this moment so many times, enjoying the same simple things every day, sharing the same delicate touches each time they would have such an intimate moment together. Everything was always so pure though pleasurable.

As always, Keith’s lips were sliding all over Lance’s body, biting some parts with such a passion that it was spreading out a shiver inside each of his members. Lance’s eyes were closed. He loved it to only focus on Keith’s touches. Not being able to hear him and not being able to see him… the only sense activated was the one able to feel the soft breath blowing a warm breeze against his flesh. And it was so enjoyable. Lance’s respiration started to be a bit louder, and he could not help but to let some discreet moan let go from his mouth.

Keith could hear it, and nothing had ever been as exciting as to hear those noises from Lance. It made him want to do more… to hear more. And he knew it was a bold move, though at the moment his lips dared to adventure on his lower belly, the reaction of Lance produced a wave of desire inside Keith that he did not thought he would feel that soon with him. Lance had put a hand in his hair, gently holding some strand and stroking them with an innocent eroticism. Keith simply raised up his eyes. He had no idea if the boy realized where things were going and if he wanted this. But as for him, at this very moment, no other fantasy would have been able to surpass the desire he was feeling just by thinking of Lance’s response when he would devour him. So he did it as slowly as possible, to be sure the boy would have enough time to react if anything was wrong. He calmly pulled down his zipper, kissing every inch of Lance’s skin that was slowly getting discovered.

Again, Keith looked up toward Lance’s face to make sure he was alright. But the boy’s eyes were still shut as his breathing was getting so loud and sexy. He really wanted to suck him off. But he had to wait, just a bit more. He had to make Lance crave for it, to be perfectly sure he wanted this. So he casually took his pants off and started to make his lips travel between Lance’s legs. It was incredible how just pleasing someone else was making Keith so horny. The soft sound of this silent voice slowly crackling as Keith was getting closer and closer to the place where Lance would enjoy it the most, was the most beautiful and appeasing he had ever listened to.

And when finally his tongue reached for this place letting Lance moaned with an erotic voice Keith never knew he could use, the desire became almost out of control. Keith stopped every move to try to get his head straight, and after some seconds of thinking, he came to Lance and fondled his cheek before sharing a languid kiss with him.

“Lance…” Keith said now that the boy had opened his eyes, finally able to read on his lips what he wanted to say. But even without any word, he could tell what was happening.  
He could sense it by the pressure against his dick and the face Keith was doing. Keith wanted him. And so did Lance. The small kisses he was now leaving behind his ears made Lance want to cry. Keith knew perfectly all his soft points. For one week already they had restrained themselves to learn about how much they would enjoy each other touches. And for both of them, they now wanted to experiment more.  
So clumsily, Lance simply let his hand slide down Keith’s body which was holding above him, as the boy was too busy nibbling his ears and sucking his neck to leave some marks. When his palm finally reached his lower belly, Lance seemed to hesitate a bit before making it get into his pants and grabbed Keith’s cock to slowly caress it. And if he was not sure if he would do good before touching him, at the moment Keith stopped playing with his neck to look inside the boy’s eyes, Lance realized by the bright light in this aroused gaze how pleasant his movement were. And they indeed were to Keith. He had not seen it come. He wanted to be the one making Lance lose his mind by giving him such a thrill… but instead of that, he was the one whining as this handsome guy was giving him a hand job for the first time in their relationship. And it was even more good knowing that it was actually the first time ever that Lance was doing such a thing to a guy, and probably to anyone. He loved it… he loved this feeling so much.

Lance’s blue eyes were just staring at him as he was sighing with pleasure, almost groaning because of how great it was to live this moment with the guy he had fantasized about for months. And maybe it was the reason why this simple sex made him so weak that easily.

“Lance…” Keith’s voice was crackling, feeling those thin fingers brushing the tip of his dick with such sweet move that he felt like he could have die.   
“Fuck… Lance…” He said shutting his eyes as he was finally cumming between those soft hands. It was good, way too good. And way too unfair that he had been the only one feeling that crazy for their first foreplay.

Keith’s breath was slowly calming down while he was sharing a long and amorous gaze with Lance. The deaf boy was just there, his hand dirtied by the orgasm of Keith, and his blue eyes focused on the aroused face of his boyfriend. Keith took a handkerchief to wipe Lance’s hand before leaving a small kiss on his lips. 

“I’m not done with you…” he murmured.

So again, he pressed his lips against Lance’s, playing with them and chewing them. He wanted to let Lance know how good and desirable he was, and he definitely would. Then as he first was leaving some small and gentle kisses, enjoying the simple pleasure of tasting the sweet taste of Lance’s flesh and the short sighs that his voice sometimes let out, Keith’s lust started to grow again. He needed more of him… so much more. His hips were swaying against his own will, his mind had totally turned blank as he could feel Lance’s erection against his. And how hot it was to sense this silent boy rubbing his bulge against his, making Keith let out a groan of pleasure. In the act, his mouth slightly open, and finally he could feel Lance’s tongue caressing his own. Surely this kiss had become more passionate and lewd, devouring this mute mouth to make it moan more and feeling the warm breath of a respiration broken by the arousal.

Keith loved to kiss Lance. He loved to feel those soft lips moving around his own, and how many times did he fantasize about them cloaking his cock. But time was not to those nice thoughts. For now, his biggest figment was to make those gorgeous eyes cry from all this luxury and express a gleam of temptation that he never had shown to anyone. So Keith slowly left Lance’s mouth, kissing here and there the warm and shivering tan skin of the boy who was craving for those contacts. He let his tongue roll along his sweaty flesh, licking his nipples to make Lance enjoy the moment even more, or sucking and biting him to let marks on his precious silhouette. It was crazy to realize how aware Lance was of Keith’s touches. Because every time the boy stopped to make the pleasure last, he could feel him bench and move his hips as waiting for someone to keep him busy down there, which made Keith snicker a bit every time.

“Keith…” He raised up his eyes to look at Lance. He just called his name… it was such a rare thing to hear. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear him scream his name and call him.  
And for that he needed to give him enough pleasure.

So finally, Keith let his kisses reach for Lance’s lower abdomen again, just like he did some minutes ago, and this time for sure he would not stop his act. His lips were running all around his boner, kissing the thin cloth that was still hiding the most reacting part of Lance. Keith wanted to tease him more, to make his sweet voice beg for him to stop and finally truly touch him. But just hearing the small moan of this boy hard like a rock waiting silently to be pleased by his boyfriend made Keith loose his mind. There was no way he had the patience to wait anymore. The boy gently uncovered Lance’s skin, stroking with his forefinger the shape of this erection that he was now able to fully see. Keith’s fingers were sliding around the root, tangling with the hairs and caressing his flesh so smoothly as if he did not want to hurt him. He then put his lips on his member, kissing it step by step first to the base, then slowly moving up to the tip. When he heard Lance’s sigh breaking a bit to express how good it felt, Keith stopped teasing him with those kisses to encircle it with his hand and give it two or three soft stroke. Just enough to stimulate the boy even more.

Then eventually, Keith put his lips on the tip of Lance’s cock and wrapped it up with his mouth.

“Keith stop!” Just the sound of this voice could make Keith’s heart explode. 

Lance definitely was embarrassed and it was such an adorable sight of him. Though there was no way he would obey him. He let his mouth slowly slide up and down, first he only sucked the upper part while his hand was still caressing the base, sometimes lightly brushing his balls. But after some moves, he made it go deeper inside his throat, wrapping up the whole shape and leaving his tongue traveling this skin covered of saliva and precum.

“Keith… please…” Now was the best moment. This voice usually so silent was imploring him, crackling because of the pleasure but also because of its infrequent use. Lance’s hand reached for Keith’s head, grabbing his hair to make his dick go deeper in the mouth which was devouring him. And never had Keith found someone as arousal as Lance. He was the most sensual and incredible guy he had ever brought inside his bed. And those soft sob muffled by his cluttered breath and loud moan definitely were beyond compare. Lance really was amazing. And when finally the boy’s pleasure reached his climax, leaving his voice break in a short scream as a thrill was running all over his body, Keith could have sworn he had heard him scream his name one very last and ultimate time. 

Keith kept his mouth around Lance during his orgasm, after all, the boy was still holding him, which, to Keith, was the proof he did not want to let him go. And right now he had no other preoccupation than Lance’s biggest desire. So he never tried to get away and simply swallowed what his boyfriend was releasing inside his mouth. When Lance’s hand peeled away from Keith’s hair, the boy decided to come closer to Lance, positioning himself above him, finally sharing a lovely gaze with those blue eyes. Lance was just lied here, looking inside Keith’s grey pupils as if they were the most precious this world could have in its heart. Saying that they were in love would not even be able to express the amount of thoughts and feelings they had. No word, no gesture, no pleasure could show how much they adored each other. But their eyes were saying so much more, because with only one gaze they both could understand everything so easily.

Lance softly slid his palm against Keith’s back neck, playing with his cute mullet and gently fondling his flesh. It was incredible how much he had discovered with Keith. How many things he had learnt about love, about life, about himself. There was no way he would ever let this handsome dark haired guy abandon him. He would fight the world just to keep him. He would sacrifice his own happiness for Keith. Then in a sweet kiss, passionate and languorous, Keith heard Lance whispered something with a very low voice. As if he wanted to keep it between both of them. As if it was something no one except them should ever know about… as to isolate themselves from the rest of the universe.

And the boy simply laughed at this sentence. He laughed with such a beautiful smile that Lance could only join his joy. Finally, Keith let himself fall right beside Lance as they both were laughing like crazy. Then when their giggles calmed down and the silence took over the loud happiness again, they shared a last gaze and a last kiss. It was very simple, but it meant everything to them. And when he started to search for some warmth and rest inside his boyfriend’s arms, hiding his face in the crave of his neck, Keith moved his lips, aware that Lance would feel his words and maybe even understand them if their link was strong enough. So in a gentle voice full of love he said the words he hoped Lance would be able to hear with his heart if it was not with his ears. Because there was no other answer to give him, no other words to express how much he adored him. Because it was always and would always only be Lance.

“Forever and after…”


End file.
